


Fill me with love

by kittys_devil



Series: Fanfic100 [2]
Category: Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Community: fanfic100, Community: glam_100, Knifeplay, M/M, Restraints, insides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tommy feels the buzz push against his skin every time the blade makes contact, like it’s fighting to get out.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill me with love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jillian74 for betaing and lizibabes for the pre-read. 
> 
> This was written for glam 100, each segment is 100 words. Also a fill for fan fic 100: insides.

Tommy lies on the bed, naked and waiting as Isaac gets the restraints. He watches his lover move across the room while his body is buzzing with need. Isaac stops at the edge of the bed, looking down at Tommy with a smile that seems to show everything that Tommy is feeling. Tommy watches as Isaac climbs onto the bed, grabbing his wrist and placing a tender kiss to his skin before slipping on the leather cuff. Isaac does the same to the other before securing both cuffs to the bed. Tommy pulls once on the cuffs just to test.

~*~

Isaac leans down, kissing Tommy slow and gentle before moving down his body to his ankles. He carefully slides the leather cuffs around them as well before securing them to the foot of the bed.  
He stands up, letting his eyes roam over Tommy’s body before walking to the table, grabbing the last thing he needs. Isaac leans down, kissing Tommy hard and fast before pulling back and slipping the blind fold over his eyes.  
Isaac leans down whispering “I’ll be back,” before walking to the other side of the room and sitting down to watch Tommy trying be still.

~*~

Once Isaac slips the blindfold, Tommy feels it; the buzz of emotion crawling under his skin getting stronger. He quietly lies there unable to move, unable to see and just tries his hardest to let his body just be. He asked for this, he could feel the emotions pushing at his skin.  
He steadies his breath, listening to the sounds of the air going in and out of his body and focuses on the movement of his chest as it rises and falls and lets his mind slip away to the one place that no one but Isaac can reach.

~*~

Tommy isn’t sure how long he lies there, lost in his head. He feels the soft touch of Isaac’s fingers against his arms as his lover climbs onto the bed.  
“Beautiful Tommy, just beautiful,” Isaac whispers against his ear, before pulling off the blindfold and letting Tommy see again. “Do you need more tonight, babe?”  
Tommy just nods, not able to speak yet. He watches as Isaac leans over grabbing the knife off the table. His eyes focus on the steel blade as Isaac twists it in his hands as his eyes fill with a look of tenderness and love.

~*~

Isaac presses the blade against Tommy’s pale skin, not hard enough to draw blood but strong enough for Tommy to feel it. Tommy feels the buzz push against his skin every time the blade makes contact, like it’s fighting to get out. Isaac runs the blade up his chest and neck barely touching the skin until the steel blade is pressed against his lips.  
Slowly Isaac presses down until he sees the first drop of blood. He pulls the blade away and kisses Tommy hard capturing Tommy’s cries as his body finally feels the beginning of the release he needs.

~*~

“You are so beautiful Tommy, so mine. Love you so much,” Isaac whispers as he moves over Tommy’s body kissing each spot after the blade has drawn blood. He is so careful, only leaving the smallest of cuts that will never be seen by anyone but them.  
Isaac continues this until he feels Tommy’s body relax completely. He knows his lover has let it out, the emotions he keeps locked deep inside. He sets the blade back on the table and starts undoing the leather from the bed, leaving the cuffs around Tommy’s wrists and ankles just like her prefers.

~*~

Tommy lies there for a moment as he comes back from the place his mind goes when things get so bad he can’t even talk about them. Isaac watches the change on Tommy’s face; he knows when Tommy is finally back here completely. He removes the rest of the restraints slipping them away until they need them again. He gets the cloth running it over Tommy’s skin, wiping away the blood and wiping away the all of the emotion that is too much for Tommy to take. Isaac lies down with Tommy filling all the holes he made with love.


End file.
